totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
13. Gdzieś głęboko pod wodą
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: Wspomnienie pierwszego w historii Totalnej Porażki zadania. Chodzi o spadanie z klifu, oczywiście. Wynająłem Sierrę, jako tajemniczego gościa, który miał im przeszkadzać. Niestety, ona zaczęła pomagać Codyemu przez co Goryle zdobyły tyle samo punktów co Pstrągi, lecz mądry ja dałem Sierrę jako nagrodę do drużyny Pstrągów. Kto wygra ? Kto przegra ? A kogo dziś pożegnamy ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki !!! Dom Pstrągów Heather: Po co się rozpakowujesz ? I tak zaraz znowu stąd wyjedziesz. Sierra: Inaczej się zachowywałaś, gdy byliśmy w trasie. Heather: No tak, wtedy musiałam za wszelką cenę znaleźć sojusznika. Courtney: A teraz masz mnie i Duncana... Heather: No właśnie ! Więc nie mam się czym przejmować. Sierra: Akurat. We trójkę nie dacie sobie rady ! Courtney: A ty co tam wiesz. Sierra: Właśnie bardzo wiele. Podsłuchiwałam przez całą noc Chrisa i Chefa i za niedługo mają nas połączyć ! Heather: Ale dopiero nas jest 13 ! Courtney: No dobra, przydasz się. Witamy w sojuszu. Sierra: Nigdy w życiu ! Będę w sojuszu z Codym ! Courtney: Więc przy rozłączeniu pomogę ci wyrzucić Gwen ! Sierra: No dobra, ale tylko ją. Courtney: Zawsze coś. Dom Niedźwiedzi LeShawna: Słuchaj, musimy sie pozbyć Izzy ! Trent: Co ? LeShawna: Wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie, ale za niedługo dojdzie do rozłączenia, a my pewnie będziemy po stronie Gwen. My sobie poradzimy, ale ona może zrobić coś niespodziewanego. Trent: Po tym jak założyła sojusz z Alejandrem wolę ją pilnować ! LeShawna: No i widzisz ! Ona jest nieprzewidywalna i może nas wykorzystać. Trent: Zobaczymy. Jeśli przegramy, to ona odpadnie. LeShawna: Dobrze, że się rozumiemy. Trent: Tak... Zadanie Chris: I nadchodzi czas, gdy was została taka niewielka liczba i trzeba rozłączyć drużyny Wszyscy stoją zaskoczeni Wszyscy: Co ? Sierra: HA ! Mówiłam wam ! Wszyscy na nią dziwnie patrzą Heather: To gdzie teraz będziemy mieszkać ? Chris: Chłopacy zamieszkają w domku Pstrągów, a dziewczyny w domku Goryli. Gwen: Chris ? Chris: Tak ? Bridgette: Czy to oznacza, że nie ma dzisiaj zadania ? Chris: Dzięki, że mi przypomniałaś. Wszyscy ze złością na nią patrzą Bridgette: No co ? Chris: Dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie wytrzymanie pod wodą. Kto wytrzyma najdłużej otrzyma nietykalność ! Kilka minut później wszyscy byli w wodzie w strojach kąpielowych Chris: Kto zacznie topić inną osobę zostanie zdyskwalifikowany ! Start ! Wszyscy zanużyli się pod wodę Chris: Jakby co, to liczymy ile każdy wytrzyma, dzięki temu zegarowi ! Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Woda, to mój żywioł ! Teraz mam szansę na zdobycie nietykalności ! '''Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''To będzie łatwe zadanie. Wszyscy wymiękną, a ja potrafię długo wytrzymać pod wodą ! ''Chwilę później '' '''Chris: No i pierwsza wyeliminowana, Lindsay ! Wytrzymałaś minutę. Lindsay: Serio ? Tyler wynurzył się z wody Tyler: Co ? Chris: Tyler, ty wytrzymałeś pół minuty więcej. Tyler: O nie ! Chris: Zostało jeszcze 11 uczestników !!! Kto następny ? Po kolejnej minucie z wody wynurzyła się Gwen Gwen: Mam dość ! Trent: Ja też. Chris: Zawodzicie mnie. Dopiero upłynęły trzy minuty, a czwórka już zrezygnowała ! Dziwie się, że Owen i Cody są jeszcze pod wodą. Cody: Ekhem... Chris ? Chris: Cody ? Co tu robisz ? Cody: Bo ja w ogóle nie wszedłem do wody. Chris: Jak to ? Nagle Sierra wyskakuje z wody Sierra: Cody !!! Nie mogłam ciebie znaleźć ! Chris: Więc zostało 7 uczestników ! Kto jeszcze jest w grze ? Pokazuje się telewizor Chris: Courtney ! Courtney opanowana stoi w wodzie Chris: Bridgette ! Bridgette spokojnie sobie pływa Chris: Izzy ! Izzy walczy karate z piranią Chris: Heather ! Heather stoi z założonymi rękami Chris: 'LeShawna ! ''LeShawna stoi z założonymi rękami, tak jak Heather '''Chris: Duncan ! Duncan skrada sie i nagle popycha Heather Chris: I Owen ! Pokazuje się ekran, na którym Owen tonie Chris: Chefie, trzeba ratować Owena ! Chef: Już pędzę ! Centrum Wyspy Kilka minut później wszyscy uczestnicy stali zaskoczeni i obserwowali co się dzieje. Chris gadał przez telefon, a Ratownicy, którzy przypynęli łodzią wraz z Chefem przenosili Owena na statek. Chris: No więc to jest koniec zadania, ja płynę z nimi. Chefie, zostań tu z uczestnikami. Nie chcę mieć kolejnej rozprawy w sądzie ! Statek z Owenem, Chrisem i Ratownikami odpłynął Chef: Macie teraz czas na rozpakowanie się. Gwen: A co będzie z trzecim domkiem ? Chef: Chris chba to przewidział. Courtney: Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć ? Chef: To ! Chef nacisnął guzik, po czym bomba spadła na domek Niedźwiedzi LeShawna: Dlaczego ten widok mnie nie dziwi... Izzy: DYM !!! Izzy pobiegła w stronę domku i wróciła cała brudna Izzy: Patrz co znalazłam ! Rzuca w LeShawnę szopem, który zaczął ją drapać Izzy: To teraz bedzie mój zwierzaczek. Jest prawie jak Owen, lubi jeść i spać. I nawet jest do niego podobny ! Heather: Chyba tylko według ciebie. Izzy zabiera szopa od LeShawny i rzuca nim w Heather Chef: Idźcie się już rozpakować... Dom Dziewczyn Lindsay, Bridgette i Gwen siedzą na łóżkach, gdy przychodzą Courtney, Heather, Sierra, LeShawna i Izzy ze swoim szopem Gwen: Ile jeszcze wytrzymam w tym wariatkowie ? Heather: Niedługo. Jeszcze chwila i się ciebie pozbędę ! LeShawna: Chyba my pozbędziemy się ciebie ! Heather wystawiła język LeShawnie Izzy: Jak mam nazwać swojego szopa ? Courtney: Nieważne. Gdzie ja śpię ? LeShawna i Heather podchodzą do tego samego łóżka LeShawna: To moje łóżko ! Heather: A właśnie, że moje ! Courtney wskakuj na górę ! Courtney: Ale ja wolę spać na dole. Heather: To masz problem, bo ja nie będę spać z kim innym i do tego na górze ! Bridgette: Możesz spać ze mną ! Courtney: Ale ty śpisz na górze ? Bridgette: Okej. Jeszcze nigdy nie spałam, więc mogę spróbować. LeShawna: Ja będę spała z Gwen. Gwen: Super ! Lindsay: A kto będzie spał ze mną ? Sierra: Ja ! Heather: Więc kto został ? O nie... Izzy: Ja i Futrzak musimy razem spać ! Heather: Futrzak ? Izzy: Nazywa się Pan Owen Futrzasty, w skrócie Futrzak !!! Heather: Świetnie, tylko jeśli to coś wyląduje w moim łóżku to tego pożałujesz ! Czy ty mnie słuchasz ? Izzy bawi się z szopem Izzy: Kto jest moim pieszczoszkiem... Co ? Nie. Heather: Ehhh... Dom Chłopaków Trent i Cody przychodzą z walizkami do domku Cody: Nareszcie będzie nas więcej. Trent: Ja tam sam spałem przez kilka dni ! Cody: Ja też. Duncan: No dobra, rozpakujcie się. Macie dwa wolne łóżka. Tyler: A Owen ? Trent: Nie sądzę, żeby on tu wrócił Cody: No tak... Centrum Wyspy Chef: Owen już tu nie wróci. Otrzymałem właśnie oficjalne potwierdzenie. Zostało 12 uczestników. Oby Chris nie wracał, to ja znów się nad nimi poznęcam ! Oglądajcie następny odcinek Powrotu Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki